


Wild

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku was raised in the wild, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Not Beta Read, by slimes, for part of his life, we die like warriors, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: His only tie to what happened before was a simple blanket. His only tie to his island, many years later, was that same blanket...and a picture of her.





	1. Saber

A piercing wail crossed the East side of the island, startling the slimes into jumping. One of them, with fangs and a marking that looked like an eye mask, journeyed closer to the sound. When it found the source, it looked confused and went invisible. The thing making the sound didn’t look like any slimes it had seen. It had four appendages and curly green fur on its head. It looked male, which was something the slime could only know by some vague memories of someone that came to the island randomly. This creature looked like a youngling by his physique and stature. And...he looked scared.

Izuku was afraid. One moment he was in his mom’s arms, then there was a loud noise, then a scream, before he found himself on grass. He didn’t know where he was and his ears were still ringing a little. He jolted, when something nudged against his side. A squeak left his mouth, as he saw a blobby-looking thing that looked like a cat with two long teeth, in the front, hanging over its lip.  
“Where am I?” This blob looked curious, like it couldn’t understand him.  
“Um...I’m Izuku...I’m one an’ a half…” The cat-thing looked at him with big yellow eyes and he met them with his own green. He lifted his hand and brought it down on top of it’s head, gently. The creature was smooth and a little slippery. It reminded him of the jello he’d eaten before. The touch seemed to make the jiggly cat happy and he could feel it purring under his fingers. The tickling sensation made him let out a little giggle. In response, the slime made a sound that was like a mix between gurgling and chirping. It was, obviously, a happy sound. It nudged Izuku’s side, as if directing him into a cave system, where he marveled at the sight of so many different kinds of slimes, yet they all kept their cat-like appearances. As he sat in a corner, covered by his red, yellow, white, and pink blanket, the slime nudged a fruit closer to him, letting it knock, gently, against his bare foot. He picked it up and looked at it oddly. It was purple and resembled a fruit he remembered trying. He believed it was called a durian. Something else hit his foot and he found a sharp rock there, the slime only smiling at him. Being a smart child, he took the stone into his chubby little fingers and broke the skin open on the fruit. The smell was odd, that was for sure. As soon as he ate some, he noticed that it was almost like a durian. Just sweeter. It was good!  
“Thank you!” Seemingly happy he was happy, the slime hopped around, making its chirping noises.

Time seemed to move quickly. With each new month, Izuku grew and grew, learning the ways of these saber slimes. He learned to communicate and how to hunt for food himself. This island was covered in chickens, fruits, and veggies. As he figured out how to get to higher places, his muscle structure started changing. He was lean with cat-like flexibility and reflexes. His canines grew faster and bigger than his other teeth, which never fell out. It was like all his teeth were already adult ones. As he grew, he no longer needed stones to break open the skin of the kookadoba fruit, since his fangs were strong and sharp enough to pierce the tough skins. He, also, noticed that he didn’t need to cook the chickens he caught. His body was already made for raw meat. As he crouched on the flat top of a stone spire, he reminisced on how he’d come upon that name for the purple fruit he’d come to favor. He’d seen someone come to this island to harvest a few. He would talk to himself about recipes for desserts that included the fruit as a main part. Curiously, Izuku had started collecting the fruit and leaving them in areas where the man would find them. As he got older and seemed to be having issues traversing the island, the greenette had made a habit of leaving some near the machines that brought the larger here. 

The man was round and looked like he was always happy, the lines around his eyes and mouth showing that he smiled a lot. Izuku saw a machine light up in a place it’d always been dark and not used. Scrambling down the rock pillar, he rushed towards his cave, so he wouldn’t be seen. Out came the man himself. He was a huskily built man, wearing a green jumper under blue overalls. He held the straps to the mechanism on his back with gloved hands. Izuku heard him muse to himself.  
“I haven’t been in this area in, probably, ten years...Let’s hope these old bones can get me from point A to B, today…” That was a major concern. The greenette remembered the man collapsing due to his age and the heat, one day. It was the first and only time he’d made himself go close to him. If only to drag him under the shade of the trees, so he could come to, again. The boy felt something behind him and turned to see the same slime that had taken him in. He could recognize it...her...due to the little stars in her eyes and the fact that the tip of her left fang was a little chipped off. She bopped her head into his back again, as if trying to push him out into the open. He gave a quiet chirp back at her, in her language.  
“Holly! Please! He’ll see me!” She responded with sadness in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, my child. You aren’t a slime, like us. You’re like him. We can’t care for you like your kind can. Trust me. I want to keep you with us, but I know it’s not the best for you.”  
“Holly…” A little tear left her eye. It was known that she couldn’t bare young, so, to see Izuku go must have been agonizing to her. He was like her own. She bowed her head, as if to tell him to go.  
“He might not even want to take me back with him…”  
“But, he may. You never know. And, from what you’ve told us, he might be able to get you back to your original home. Please, my child.” His expression turned pained, before he nodded and crept out into the light on his hands and feet, much like a monkey, only crouched.

Almost instantly, he was spotted.  
“Oh! Hello...How did you get here?” The greenette figured that he must’ve looked like a mess. His hair was to his waist, and was a little dry-looking, his skin was, naturally, bronzed by the hours in the sun, and all he wore was a covering, made of leaves, for his nether regions. Answering his question, he tried to remember the english he’d learned oh so long ago. He could understand it fine, but he had issues putting the words together.. When he remembered enough to talk, he did.  
“Don’t..know. Don’t...remember...a lot English…” The man nodded and knelt, as to make himself seem smaller.  
“I’m Ogden.”  
“Izuku.”  
“How long have you been here?” Izuku remembered how to count and thank the heavens! He counted on his, heavily scarred and callused, fingers, before holding them up.  
“Eight? Years?” Izuku nodded.  
“Yes.” Ogden blinked his black eyes.  
“And I never saw you?” He got a shrug in response.  
“Good hider.” Then, he seemed to notice something.  
“You...You’re the one piling the kookadobas near the teleporters!” So THAT’S what they were.   
“Yes. I...saw you...hard to walk to...where they grow.” The man looked awed.  
“Thank you. My old bones aren’t the best for traveling this island.” Izuku nodded, but let the other continue.  
“How old were you when you got here?”  
“One and a half.”  
“How did you survive?!” Izuku looked back at the cave and made some chirping sounds, making his mother-figure come out.  
“This Holly. She protect me and raise me.” He looked awed.  
“I’m sorry to stare, but...It’s rare to not see a hunter slime largo go feral in the wild! Especially mixed with a saber…” Holly shrugged and jumped, smacking onto the top of Izuku’s head, making him let out a whine.  
“I know! I know!”   
“Hm?” Izuku sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
“She want me go with my kind. She think she can’t care for me like my kind…” He put his hand on Holly’s head, as he scratched at his upper lip. His canines had grown out to his chin, making him seem like a saber-hybrid, himself.

He scratched at the side of his tangled, mane-like, hair, as he waited for the man’s reply.  
“You want to…” He nodded, still not looking at him.  
“How did you get here in the first place? Do you remember anything?”  
“Was...in my mom’s arms...explosion...screams...then here, like...like magic.”  
“You were born on Earth?” He got a nod.  
“Then..It’s possible you were warped here...It, also, looks like your quirk came in. Looks like a mutant type...If you want to leave, then I can take you with me.” Holly gave Izuku the ‘I-told-you-so’ look, prompting the greenette to push her, lightly, and huff his bangs out of his face, before standing and showing that his legs were feline in nature, without fur. The balls of his feet looked normal, save for the sharp claws jutting from each toe. He looked made for speed, strength, flexibility, and agility. Ogden stood and started back to the teleporter, when he looked back to find Izuku looking a little confused.  
“Don’t you want fruit? I can get it.” He dashed off, leaving the older with Holly, who looked as exasperated as a slime could look without arms. The boy came back minutes later, carrying at least twelve kookadobas. He set them down before remembering something and darting into the cave. He came back with a worn, red, yellow, white, and pink blanket. Ogden seemed to recognize the color scheme.  
“Recovery Girl?” Izuku nodded.  
“My favorite!” Ogden smiled.  
“You must be from Japan, then.” He got another nod, while he scooped the frits into his bag.  
“Let’s get going, then.” Izuku turned to Holly and picked her up, giving her a big hug. He nuzzled his face against the space between her eyes, chirping to her again. Ogden didn’t need to know the language of slimes to understand.

‘Thank you.’


	2. Drive

Four years went by quickly and Izuku was found to learn at increased speeds in comparison to others his age. He perfected his fluency in English AND he’d finished becoming fluent in his original language. Japanese. He got the hang of the subjects taught to him by Ogden, himself, along with a couple of his friends, who were a touch older. They were Izuku’s Aunt Thora and Uncle Hobkins, though, after reading a certain book, the greenette ended calling him Uncle Hobbs. Right now, the, now, thirteen year old was pulling his bushy green hair back into a ponytail. The end of it landed at the end of his butt, when he tied it back low on his head. Due to his appearance, Thora had taken to calling him her little Smilodon. When he looked up what it was, on Ogden’s computer, he couldn’t have been happier. The saber toothed cat looked a lot like him and Holly! Speaking of her, he would go to visit her, only having to be back before sunset, so he didn’t worry his family...his _new_ family.

When Ogden came back from Thora’s ranch, Izuku smiled and waved, making the man smile back and ruffle his hair. The greenette let out a little laugh.  
“How were Auntie and Uncle?”  
“Ah. Thora just needed help reaching things, while Hob was out getting resources for them.” There was something wrong.  
“Ogden? Are you ok? You look...troubled.” The man, who had become something of a father to him, let out a little sigh.  
“I...I’ve taught you all I could and...I feel like I’m holding you back from doing so much more with your life. I mean...look at those gadgets you made while here. You’re a mechanical genius!” Worried, Izuku put his hand on his father-figure’s.  
“What are you saying?”  
“If...If you agree, I’d like to send you back to Earth, so you can get the education you deserve. You could come back whenever you’d want to. I can give you my teleporter coordinates and it wouldn’t be like you’re completely alone...I can send you with a video messenger…” The man started mumbling, making Izuku close his hands around Ogden’s bigger and stronger one.  
“If it makes you feel better, I’ll go. I’ll make sure to come back a few times a year.” The bulky man gave a little, relieved, smile.  
“I’ll sort out things and give you an ID to take with you. The system has your information, so the only things you’d really need to do are find a place to live, register your quirk, and enroll yourself in a school.” Izuku gave his hand a pat.  
“You can do that later. You look exhausted.” Ogden nodded and sat with a sigh, as the teen got up and brought over a plate of food and a glass of water.  
“Thank you.” The younger nodded and stepped outside. It was nearing sunset, but he had plenty of time to dart into The Wilds and find Holly. He wasn’t about to leave, without telling her, well in advance.

It was about a month later that Izuku stood near the teleporter, making sure he had everything in his backpack.  
“I’ll be sending you money for an apartment, each month, so...there’s that…” Izuku nodded, recounting that he had his blueprints, scanner, video screen, keycard for the teleporter, the teleporter, itself, in a carrying case, his clothes, plenty of hair ties, since they broke almost on a daily basis, a wallet, phone, and a small bag of money to get started. Thank god Newbucks were accepted everywhere. Thora handed him her starmail code, which would also be used for Hobkins, before giving him a big hug.  
“Thank you.” He was let go and he found himself picked up and squeezed by a taller man with a farmer’s build. A goofy grin split his face, pulling his moustache and beard up a little, highlighting the cloud of tiny, star shaped, freckles that scattered his rosey cheeks. It was something both he and Izuku had in common. His salt and pepper auburn hair was bushed out of his face by a straw sunhat, as he gave the greenette another squeeze.  
“Make sure you write, often!”   
“Of course, Uncle!” Ogden, then turned the teleporter on and could only stare at the warping reality around it, mixed emotions on his face. He jumped when Izuku hugged him the best he could, before placing a hand on the boy’s back and kneeling, bringing him into a full hug. When Izuku stepped back, he shouldered his pack and stepped over to the pad. As he started warping away, one last thing slipped from his mouth, making a startled look shoot across the largest man’s face.  
“Thanks for everything...Dad.”

As per the arrangements, Izuku appeared in a lab, finding a man there. He looked a little older than Ogden and was wearing a lab coat.  
“Ah. So you’re the boy my friend adopted.” They shook hands.  
“Izuku.”  
“Doctor Braxton Gregorgio. Just call me Brax, though. There’s an apartment on the edge of the Red Light District that has pretty cheap renting prices. City Hall is at the edge of the square. Here. This might help you.” He pulled out a map of the city, Mustafu, and circled certain landmarks on it. The complex. City Hall. Some of the middle schools around. The essential stores around. The two hospitals and doctor's offices. And a large building, which he labeled as UA.  
“The big building is UA. The top hero school in Japan.”   
“Thank you, Braxton-san.”  
“Ma. Ma. No need for the suffix. You should, probably, go to City Hall first to register your quirk.” The greenette nodded.  
“Thank you again.”  
“No problem. Oh. Ogden told me about your inventions. I could use that kind of brain in this lab. I could use a helper, if you’re up for it? Think on it.” He passed him a piece of paper with a number on it. What an opportunity!

As he walked the sidewalk, he made a note to start carrying a towel or wipes with him, since he went around barefoot all the time. Actually. He made a detour into a convenience store and, upon switching to Japanese, he asked where the wipes were. He brought them to the front, where he snagged a tooth filer as a second thought. After paying, he asked if there was a bathroom there and was directed off to the side.  
“Arigato.” Stepping inside, he pulled out the filer and fixed the splintering sides of his fangs, along with adjusting the length to just under his chin from being about an inch too long. So much more comfortable...even if it felt weird to file his teeth. Walking out, he thanked the cashier again. On his way, he passed by a fenced in cemetary. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to look inside, but he did. Something caught his eye. A headstone with elegant calligraphic designs on it. When he walked in and over to the stone, he felt his mind screech to a halt. _Midoriya Inko._ He remembered that name. It was his biological mother. His mom was dead. With his thoughts clouded, he continued towards City Hall and, when he was at the bottom of the marble steps, he pulled out the wipes and cleaned his feet off. With clean soles, he trekked inside and to the desk, keeping his voice very quiet, so it wouldn’t echo.  
“Um...Hello...I’m here to register my quirk.” The secretary looked extremely kind and ambiguous in gender.  
“Hm?” They looked confused, since he was a teenager.  
“I...um...was raised elsewhere…”  
“Elsewhere?”  
“Do you know The Far, Far Range?” Their eyes widened and sparkled.  
“Oh, yes! Yes, I do!”  
“I’m also here to...to change my last name.”  
“From what to what?”  
“From...Midoriya Izuku to Ortiz Izuku.” Their bright purple eyes looked surprised.  
“Midoriya? You’ve been missing for-”  
“Eleven and a half years? Yeah...I guess whatever happened, when I left, transported me out there...What happened that day? And...how did my mom die?” They looked pained to answer, but brushed their short magenta hair behind their ear with a gentle sigh.  
“That day...where you and your mom were, was the epicenter of a villain attack. After you were, apparently, warped away, the building collapsed. Your mom...died before rescue heroes could reach her. I’m sorry.”

He smiled sadly.  
“I barely remember her. Yes she was my mother, but my mom is back on the range with my dad and aunt and uncle.”  
“What are you doing here, then?”  
“My father-figure wanted to send me where I could get the best education I can.” They smiled gently.  
“Can I guess that your father-figure is Ortiz Ogden?”  
“It is…”  
“He did good. He realized that he wasn’t doing the Earth good and tried to change it. He’s a good man...Oh! How rude of me! My name’s Casey. No last name, sadly.” They shook hands and Izuku tipped his head.  
“May I ask which pronouns you’d like me to call you by?” They looked startled, as if no one ever bothered to ask.  
“Oh...Um...Anything, really…”  
“Non-binary?” They nodded, but something flickered in their eyes.  
“I’m sorry to seem nosey, but you seem like you want to be called something specific…” Izuku was a little embarrassed, but that flushed away when he saw them smile a little.  
“Um...No one has actually asked that, before. I...uh...like to be called by Xe/Xir/Xyms pronouns…” Izuku smiled a little around his fangs.  
“Then, I’ll call you by your pronouns.” The rosette seemed super relieved.  
“If I wasn’t at my job, I would hug you. You’re so polite.” Xe smiled again and got the papers together for his name change.  
“Ah. What did you want to name your quirk?” A memory popped to the forefront of his mind, making a reminiscent smile cross his lips.  
“Smilodon.” Xe nodded and put it down into the computer.  
“It’s your lucky day! That name is free to use!” Xe printed it out, along with his change of name papers.  
“You can go through that door to get them approved.” He nodded and bid xem a good rest of xyr day, before knocking.

He was let in and found himself facing a woman, who was smiling.  
“So...What did you say to make my secretary so happy?”  
“I...I called xem by their correct pronouns.” She nodded.  
“I’ve been wanting to ask, but I thought it would be rude. Thank you. Now I can address them-I mean xem correctly. It’s nice to see Casey happy. You’ve come to change your name and file your quirk...There.” She stamped the papers and ran them through a copier, keeping the originals and handing the copies to him.  
“Have a nice day, Ortiz-san.” For some reason, that made him smile. To finally have something to connect him to Ogden, besides having been raised by him for four years. He gave a polite bow and left, waving to Casey on his way out. Izuku made his way to the apartments and started renting one that had a kitchen, sitting room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom, complete with a shower-tub combo. He fell, back-first, onto his bed. He’d go shopping and school hunting tomorrow. He was tired.


End file.
